


No Answers

by Cole_Phelps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Corruption, Earth Fic, First few chapters about Kerberos, Gen, If Voltron took place in today's world, Internet reaction about Kerberos, NASA has a budget now, News Media, Social Media, also about the Cadets, news reaction about Kerberos, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Phelps/pseuds/Cole_Phelps
Summary: When the world finds out that the Galaxy Garrison about the missing cadets, people start questioning, including some Garrison personnel. It doesn't help that this is the third incident in 1 year for the Galaxy Garrison that has ended up with missing personnel.





	1. Breaking News!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place in our persent time, with real people, places, events and the such. Just with more technological advancements.
> 
> Or
> 
> The story where NASA actually had a fucking budget.

You'd think that it couldn't get any worse for the Holt family.

Colleen Holt and her family live in a house in the back roads of a rural town in California called Barstow, about 100 miles from Los Angeles. They had moved there a few years ago from Angelica, New York after their son got accepted into the Garrison. It was convenient really, two of the family were in the Garrison now, which is located in the deserts of Nevada, 40 miles from Crystal Springs. Colleen, just a day ago, was the happiest woman on the planet upon hearing from the Garrison that Hades V, the name of the operation that her husband Sam and son Matt were a part of along with Takashi Shirogane, or just known as Shiro, had begun their descent stage into Kerberos. Ecstatic as Colleen and her daughter, Katie, was nothing that she could think of could compare to what she heard that night.

It was June 8, 2015. Colleen had been up all night anxious about the mission. She wanted to know if anything happened and expected the Garrison to call her to let her know that the crew landed safely. When talking to the Garrison, they expected touchdown at approximately 12 AM, it was now 2:45 AM and still no call, she assumed it must be a communications problem or a miss calculation of landing. However, she was still on edge. To calm her nerves she proceeded to watch some television, turning it down because her daughter was asleep. Nothing good was on, or maybe she just didn't want to watch it, Colleen didn't really care. She settled for watching MSNBC to pass the time. It was mainly talking about Christopher Lee's death.

"Breaking News now coming in from the Galaxy Garrison"

* * *

  **Christopher C. Kraft Junior Mission Control Center,**

**30 Delta Link,**

**Houston, Texas.**

Mission Control couldn't do much with the crew in terms of coordination, radio transmissions take 10 minutes to reach the far ends of the Solar System, though if the technology was the same as say on Voyager 1 it would be nearly an hour. So all Houston did was tell the crew to start something, monitor the ship and orbiting satellites. There was another Mission Control that was part of the Garrison but most operations happen at NASA's Houston Mission Control.

"Hades Five, this is Houston. Commence deorbit and decent stage to landing zone Sierra One Zero One Niner Eight Four and contact when landed, over.

They had to wait 20 minutes for a response, so precise instructions, the crew was on their own until landing. However they have been training for this moment in the simulation countless of times, they know what to do. Everyone in the world knows that Shiro was one of if not the best pilot the Garrison ever had. The chances of this mission falling were 1 in 10 billion.

20 minutes later, Matt Holt's voice came over the speakers.

"Houston, this is Hades V, we are go for deorbit. Deorbit checklist all green. Commencing thrusters for deorbit and beginning operations for decent. Fuel is good, so is communications and system are good. ETA 3 hour and 45 minutes until touchdown. Standby.

Teddy Sanders, the NASA administrator, is observing the control room. He has a direct link to Commander Iverson, head of the Galaxy Garrison. 

"Knox, do we have a satellite in geostationary orbit over the landing site?" Sanders asks Nina Knox, in charge of the satellite communications of this mission.

"Yes sir, one moved to geostationary orbit just a few minutes ago. Still awaiting the camera feed."

"Okay, so we just have to wait. Everything else in check?"

Everyone one in mission control gave the all clear, and Ted could feel the tension in the room begin to rise. This was the most crucial and dangerous part of the mission. Everyone stayed silent except for a few check ups on systems for the next hour and 20 minutes when a voice came over the speakers.

"Hades to Houston, touchdown confirmed we are preparing to leave the craft and set up ice extraction equipment."

Mission Control erupted into applause, relieved from the tension. Capcom controller Ivor Nixon, in the middle of the celebration, responded to the good news. "Roger Hades, proceed with the operation."

"I've got pictures of the site, all is good." Knox said.

"Well done, everyone!" Teddy said from the back. "Another successful part of the mission complete, but we're only half done. Keep watch over the systems. I'm going to get on a call with Iverson and head back to my office. If anyone needs me call me."

All is going good, nothing wrong can happen now. 

* * *

 

30 minutes later Steven Alston is monitoring the three suits biometric systems, check heart rates, heatings. Suddenly the heart rate of the three men start to increase the ten seconds later;

NO SIGNAL!!! appears on the screen for all three suits.

"Holy shit." 

Alston tried desperately to get the signal back. When he doesn't he runs a diagnostic on the satellite boosting his signal and turns out to be in perfect working order. 

"Holy shit! Maybe it's a suit malfunction? No, why would the three go out at the exact same time? Shit!"

"Eh. GEORGE!" George Kranz, flight controller. "GEORGE!"

"Yes, Alston?"

"Suits are offline."

"Who's?"

"All of them."

"What?"

 

Teddy is sitting in his office, looking through papers dealing with the possible colony on Mars. He's tired and may or may not have fallen asleep at his desk. Teddy gets startled when the phone rings.

"Oh for god sake...." He picks up the phone to find Kranz on the other end. "Hello, you are talking to Teddy Sanders, how may I help you?"

"Ted, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The biometric systems on the suit are dead. It says no signal on the screen here. Alston said it happened to all of the suits at the same time and right after their heart rates increased. You better get down here, sir." 

All Teddy could think of his how? All of the suits went offline at the same time? How could that happen? "I'll be right there." He ran out of his office and headed for Mission Control.

When he reached Mission Control, the Biometrics screen was displayed on the big screen in front of them. Everyone was looking at it or standing around Alston's desk.

"What have we got, son?"

"I ran a diagnostic the satellite boosting the signal and it's all good, whatever it is it's happening on their side, it could be instrument failure but that wouldn't really explain the three suits going out simultaneously. And as you heard the heart rate of all the crew increased quite drastically just before the suits went offline. I've tried to regain connection many times but to no avail."

"Hmm" is all Ted could say. Something must have happened. He prays to God that it's an instrument failure, but as more information comes in, Ted starts to feel worried. "Ah, Knox, I need pictures of the site, now........ Knox?"

Nina is staring at the screen in shock, strange? Ted makes his way over to Nina and places his hand on her shoulder. Brought out of her trance. "Oh, eh, sir I didn't hear you." Shaking her head she starts talking. "New pictures from our geostationary satellite show the spacecraft........gone, it's not there anymore. Look." She pulls up a picture on the screen of the surface of Kerberos. "You can see the spacecraft and even make out the suits but in this next one, nothing, it's like it just disappeared."

Silence fell over the room. No one could believe it, there was nothing there, the ship just disappeared. The silence held for what seemed like hours until Teddy broke the silence. "I got to go call Iverson."

* * *

 

"Excuse me? Sir, did I hear that right."

Iverson is practically screaming on the other end of the phone. "Mr Sanders you must tell the media it was a crash, we have classified information that cannot be shared with anyone. I wouldn't even share it with President Obama, you need to tell the media it was pilot error. And I swear if you don't and if you tell anyone about what I said I will fucking ruin you and the people you tell. Is that understandable Mr Sanders."

Teddy was stumped. Iverson is telling him to lie to the media and knows that they had actual contact.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, SANDERS!"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good"

"Sir what about the family? Hello? Hello? GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Ted places the phone on the receiver and dials Mindy Jefferson, the media spokeswoman for the Galaxy Garrison. 

"Hello?"

"Mrs Jefferson?"

"Yes, Mr Sanders. What do you need?"

"Tell the media the ship crashed due to pilot error."

* * *

 

 

"Breaking news coming in from the Galaxy Garrison. The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is indeed a sad day for all humanity. The news comes from the spokeswoman to the Garrison Mindy Jefferson who says that Mission Control in Houston reported the failure of all biometric systems on the suits of the crew lost signal and, reportedly, the pictures from a geostationary satellite showed the crash scene. However, the Garrison and NASA are refusing to release these pictures at this time due to the now underway investigation. We will report more when we get more information. That's again The Galaxy Garrison is reporting that the crew of Hades V is presumed dead after a crash due to pilot error."

"No. No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, NO! Colleen screens at the top of her lungs. She doesn't care though, she wants to block out everything, she wants to punch something, anything. "I.....I can't......... I can't lose my husband. Matt. Not like this. No!" She sat there in silence, staring blankly into the screen. She doesn't hear the footsteps descending the stairs and walking up behind her.  

"Mom?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I love Easter Eggs and references to Voltron and beyond. Here's one, but there are more
> 
> The code that is in the Phonetic Alphabet reads S101984 or September 10 1984.
> 
> Go find the rest.  
> And yes I hate Iverson too


	2. When the dark comes crashing through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this chapter tbh. I don't know if I capture the emotions right, or if it's not realistic enough.

"Mom?"

"Kate... I...." Katie is Matts brother and best friend. He meant the world to her. "How could he be gone?", she thought. "How could the three best crew in each of their teir......crash?" She wishes she could say it out loud but the sight of her mother has her frozen on the spot. She stares at the TV, still having breaking news shown at the bottom of the screen along with the tagline "Hades V Crew MISSING" below it.

Katie finally finds the will to speak, red eyed and on the verge of having a breakdown. "But....... Shiro is the best pilot there. They've been training for months, how?....... How can they be dead, mom? It's impossible."

Colleen can't bear to look at her own daughter. Her mind swirling with thoughts and emotions, memories is all she has now of her husband, their meet up, first date, wedding, that smile on Sam's face that everyone loved, his optimistic attitude, always hoping for the best out of everyone and helping them whenever they can. Matt's birth.

She stands up and goes to a picture when Matt was first given into Colleen's arms. I could only imagine what was happening in her mind but whatever was happening beforehand, that picture was the breaking point. 

Colleen felt nothing, she almost couldn't see. She started shaking, violently as she collapsed onto the floor, tears flowing down her face for her son and husband. Some suffering is too terrible to name, but losing your child and husband was unimaginable to Colleen. Now she knew the unimaginable. She never thought this could happen, but now Matt and Sam were, now, just a memory.

Katie, on the verge of breaking down herself, sat down beside her mother and throw herself against her mother in a loving hug, Colleen reacted by hugging just as tightly. 

After a few minutes of embracing that felt like hours, Katie broke the embrace and suggested something that her mother wished was true.

"Mom, you have to consider maybe there is some mistake, maybe someone is making some sick joke, as bad as it sounds. I think you should call the Garrison." She was right, she needed official confirmation from the Garrison. But then a thought.

"Why didn't they call me first, why tell the news. Why not tell the wife and mother instead of seeing it on the news and making it worse." She said now angry as she walks over to the phone?

Picking up her phone, she scrolled through the list to the contact "Commander Iverson", as hard as it was due to her shaking. After calling the number instead of a dial tone, A lady's pre-record voice came on the speaker. "We're sorry, but it appears this number has been blocked by either you or the recipient, please try I different number" before hanging up. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She screamed, so loud that she swore that the neighbours heard her. 

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Bastard has me blocked." 

"What?"

"Yep, I'm going to drive to the Garrison right fucking now and kick that bastard Iverson ass so fucking hard that he will reach Kerberos and tell them he will be able to tell me whether they alive or not."

Under normal circumstances, that joke would have Katie on the floor laughing but she honestly would kick his ass for doing this. 

"He's lying, he has to be, it doesn't make any sense," Katie said, grazing her hands through her hair and voice shaking. She felt another wave of tears coming again.

"We should get some sleep." Colleen was by now, seemed to be tired, thinking that if she fell asleep she would wake up in the arms of her husband again, away from this horrible dream......... No. Nightmare

"But......" Katie started the protest but Colleen jumped in. "I'm tired, I........ I don't want to be like this....... I just want to sleep, maybe forever, but I don't want to feel this pain for a few hours at least...... Just please, for a few hours. Her voice starting to soften towards the end of that sentence, but not in a good way. "I'll go to the Garrison tomorrow if I can. You can sleep with me if you want." 

"Alright, mom." Is all Katie could muster up. They essentially are too tired to cry anymore and upon lying on the bed, Katie seems to just black out there and then. She could always sleep, anywhere and in any circumstance. However, Colleen could not, for another few hours, constantly thinking of what Sam, Matt and Shiro's final moments were like. She eventually fell asleep, mostly because being up for nearly 24 hours and exhausted from the news.

 

* * *

** NASA  ** _ @nasa _

We regret to inform that the Hades V crew has crashed on the surface #riphades

 

**Neil deGrasse Tyson** _@neiltyson_

Saddened to hear about the Hades V crew, all were great men. Sacrificing for the sake of science #riphades 

 

**Bill Nye** _@BillNye_

I had the honour to meet Shirogane last year, he was a great man and will surely be missed #riphades

 

**Barrack Obama** _@BarrackObama_

 My prayers are with the family and friends of the Hades crew, you have my full support during this time #riphades

 

* * *

 

**8:57AM**

Katie was the first to wake up. She almost forgot about what happened the night before, like it was a dream, but looking at her mother at her side, mother memories started coming back. She started to silently cry, so many emotions flowing and swirling around her head like a hurricane. However this moment was the eye, the quiet for just a moment, cause in a few hours it will get worse when arriving at the Garrison. 

Katie got up to fetch her phone from her room, her screen filled with notifications from Facebook, Snapchat, and Twitter. She went back to her parents' bed and lay down beside her mother. She opened her phone and turned the brightness down and opened Twitter to find #riphades trending number one worldwide. She clicked on the tag to see a number of people talking about it.

Matt, her dad, and Shiro were all ways kinda celebrities, Shiro mostly, well not as known as Neil Armstrong or the crew of Ares 1, but you know, known. But to see the amount of support in that amount of time was extraordinary, though she wishes their now celebrity status was under better circumstances. Seeing the people, and famous people showing their support was somewhat comforting, but Katie knew that the pain was only starting, it's going to get worse and worse over the coming weeks. Right now it seems like they're only gone for a while, it was the same when they left, but a week after Colleen found Katie crying on her bed, with her mothers support it helped her get through, but now, they need each other more than ever.

While scrolling through Twitter, Colleen suddenly woke up gasping for air and violently shaking, clearly after having a nightmare. Katie immediately shot up and wrapped her arms around her mother. "It's okay mom, it's okay, I'm here, it was just a nightmare."

"I saw them.........I........saw them on Kerberos, the ship........ It was in pieces everywhere, and I saw them..........everywhere........I" 

"Don't say anymore, mom. I still think they could be lying, they couldn't have crashed. Shiro is the best space pilot in the Garrison, he couldn't, I'm going to find out, one way or another."

"What are you saying, sweetie?"

"I want to see that feed, I want to see the ship, on the planet, with my own eyes on a screen before I'm going to believe it." 

"Okay, we will ask when we get there."

"What if they don't show us, I mean they did block your number."

"I could try to get into their network.......... Without anyone knowing." Smirking a little.

"Do you realize what you are saying, Katie? Hacking into a government run agency"

"I know. But if I found it, it would give us closure because I know that later it will kill us knowing nothing!"

"Just..... Let's just go and see what they say first. Please, Katie."

"Okay, alright." She didn't even know if that was out of anger or if her brain was actually considering this. Katie was always a smart girl, and also a sweet girl, that was outside of her family, in reality, she is the most tomboyish girl possibly ever and would get into trouble to benefit people around her, she rarely got into trouble though once having snuck into the house of a kid who stole Matts model Hades spacecraft he required to make for a project, it was highly detailed and took months with multiple hands working on it, when she was only 11 so she knew how to sneak around. "I'll go make breakfast for you, you should stay here and gather your thoughts." 

Colleen immediately rejected that. "Katie, no you don't have to do that."

"Please mom, just stay there and rest. I'll be back in a while, okay. You can come down if you want." Before both could say anything else the doorbell rang and Katie, already being halfway out the room went to get it.

When Katie opened the door standing there was their neighbours and friend of the Holt Family Emma Hughes with flowers in her hands. "Oh Katie, I'm so sorry. I heard the news when I got up and I couldn't believe it and I ......... Poor Sam and Matt. Is your mother there?" Whatever happened beforehand with her mother, the realization that this news wasn't confined to the house triggered something in Katie and fell into Emma's arms and began to cry into her shoulder. "Oh! Sweetie, I'm so sorry, but you know we're here for you and your mother."

Colleen had heard the noises downstairs and got out of bed to go down and see who was there. When Colleen saw Emma at the door she simply said: "Hello Emma." Emma walked over to her and brought her into an embrace. "Colleen I'm so sorry about Sam and Matt. All of the neighbours are here you and Katie. What are you going to do now?"

"We're going to go to Garrison after we get something to eat, they have t called us yet but they tell the news first so they're going to get a piece of my mind when I get there."

"Oh you shouldn't have to drive all the way there, I'll take you there if you want. Haven't you called whoever said in charge?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll drive myself. And yes I have tried to call Commander Iverson and only to find he blocked me."

"He WHAT? He did not. Well lemme tell you something you are going to go there and you are going march right into his office and give him so much shit that he's going to run out of the office crying."

"That's probably highly unlikely, but thanks. We are just going to have something to eat and then head on our way."

"Would you like me to make anything for you?" Emma asked

"No, no, it's okay but you can stay if you want, I........ I just need someone to talk to."

"Hey, no that's okay, I'm here."

With that, breakfast was quiet, no one spoke which was an odd occurrence in the Holt household, normally the Holt household is vibrant and the family is very talkative but no one was talking to each other only sometimes Colleen would talk about Sam or Matt but other than that it was all quiet.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Emma said goodbye to Colleen and Katie and went back home. They went to get ready to head off to the Garrison, or really just threw on what ever they found not caring about presentation and made their way down to Colleen's car. When Colleen turned on her car the radio was tuned to KDAY and were discussing the Kerberos mission disaster. Very few words were exchanged during to drive to Crystal Springs Nevada, just before where the Garrison is located. The drive took 4 hours and Katie spent all that time just staring out the window, watching as the hilly terrain turned into dessert, watching the buildings of Las Vegas pass above her head all while thinking, thinking about Matt and her father.

The Garrison is located between Mt. Irish and Monte Mountain surrounded by hills and mountains. Colleen had to drive through a checkpoint after turning towards the Garrison off Extraterrestrial Hwy. As soon as the guard at the checkpoint recognised Colleen and Katie and immediately said: "Go on through." Colleen drove down the desert road towards the Garrison and the guard at the entrance of the Garrison building. She parked in a spot in the zone dedicated for family members. Apon entering the entrance Colleen walked up to the front desk. The woman at the desk with a clearly fake smile on her face said "Hello and welcome to the Galaxy Garrison how may I help you today?" To say Collen and Katie were a little stumped would be an understatement. Does this woman honestly not know who they are. "Sorry," Colleen replied, "but do you know who we are?" The women look back at her. "No ma'am, I do not have a reason to know you, now what can I do for you?" Katie could actually see her mothers face red up with anger. "Do you what you can do for me? Go and tell Iverson that Colleen Holt and Katie Holt are here to talk about the Kerberos mission and my Husband, my son and Shiro. And I want to see him RIGHT NOW!" At this point, everyone was staring at her and the women responded, clearly shaken "Y......Yes ma'am, I.....I assume you know the way." And started walking towards his office, Katie still aware of the people staring at her and her mom.

Apon reaching Iverson's office Coleen didn't even bother to know on the door and just walk into his office. Iverson was sitting at the table and just simply looked up at Colleen. "Oh." he simply said, "Colleen, I've been waiting to talk to you." Colleen wasn't having that. Her eyes like the barrel of a gun, waiting for the trigger to be pulled to unleash chaos. "Katie, can you please leave me and Iverson to have a little "adult" conversation." Katie could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears.

"Mom, it's okay you don't have to do this alone."

"Katie, please just go leave."

"Okay" 

And with that Katie know that her mom was going to give him so much shit. He'll need help

After leaving the office Katie was in a long hallway and to her left, there was a young man, about 16 or 17 sitting by himself outside of the Psychologist office. Katie felt sorry for him, maybe he was friends with Matt. Walking up to him Katie sat beside him and tried to talk to him "Hey, you okay man?" The young man looked up to Katie "No, I was close, really close to Shiro, I........ I miss him so much. You, aren't you Matts sister aren't you?"

"Yes, who are you, maybe I'll know you."

"My name is Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also all you Kidge shippers don't get your hopes up this is all platonic.


	3. Information About The Kerberos Mission And The Life Of The Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more people around the world sharing the news of the Kerberos Mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is a chapter dedicating to internet reactions, from initial NASA comments to conspiracy websites. And will also go i bit into the future by like a few days.

  

**Neil DeGrasse Tyson** _@neiltyson_

I posted a press release on the NASA to hopefully console and let people have a greater understanding of the mission.

 

**Neil deGrasse Tyson** _@neiltyson_

I will also post a video on Youtube in the coming days explaining it

 

* * *

 

 

https://www.nasa.gov/press-release/information-about-the-kerberos-mission-and-crew

Jun. 8, 2015

RELEASE 12-811

Editor: Dr Neil deGrasse Tyson P.h.D, Astrophysics.

**Information About The Kerberos Mission And The Life Of The Crew**

**Kerberos Crew. Communications and technical engineer Matthew Holt (left), Engineer Samuel Holt (centre) and Pilot Takashi Shirogane (right).**

 

As a man of science, nothing satisfies me more than seeing the youth becoming invested in the vast ocean that is space. We see these children with telescopes looking at the stars and the planets and wondering why are they there, how did they come to be and the two most important questions, is their life there and when will we get there. No question is a matter of how, it will always be when, but that when is sooner than we always think. With the Apollo mission being humanity's greatest achievement both in space exploration and in the case of Apollo 13, human dedication and problem solving, calling a value a success. It only took less than 10 years since John F Kennedy set a goal for not just America, but the world, to landing on the moon which then paved the way for the Ares missions to Mars after President Nixion increased NASA's budget and allowed us to reach farther than any man has reached before. While we had some mistakes here and there, like with the Ares III mission, and even though that went wrong it made us realise that a man could survive and grow crops on Mars and ignited the possibility for human colonisation on Mars. What I'm saying is, there is always a risk in these missions and the crew of Hades V knew this and they took that risk and stood up and fought against it. They were great men, I must say and needless to say, brave.

When the Galatic Garrison was set up in 1987, in coalition with NASA just before the Ares II mission, one of the first cadets there was the then 21-year-old Samuel Holt along with his father Nathan Holt, who set up the Garrison program and quickly joined the ranks of commander by 1995. In 1991, at 25, Samuel married the beautiful and just as intelligent Colleen Calon, who emigrated from Ireland after the gas price inflation of the mid 1970s and made a home for themselves in Angelica, New York before moving to California to be closer to the Garrison after Samuel was picked to be stationed at the newly built Horizon Lunar Colony on the moon for a year in 1993, the job which granted himself Commander Status. Among returning home in December 1994, Samuel was put on paid leave for 4 weeks to allow himself to adjust back to his family life. During this time Samuel and Colleen found out they were going to have a son and on July 15th, 1994 Colleen gave birth to Matthew Holt, the first out of two children for Commander Holt. After which Colleen joined her husband in the space industry and currently works on orbital satellites on Mars from home.

Matthew Holt was a child genius, as hard as it is to admit he was a lot smarter than 14 years old me when he was 5, he loved science out of his fathers and mothers love for the details of how stuff works and the cosmos. When Congress allowed children as young as 13 to enrol in the cadet program it would be an understatement to say that Matt Holt was more than excited to join his father in the search for science and the widen the knowledge of the universe. He passed the entrance exam with flying colours, out of spite of the not so fortunate few who accused him of cheating because of his father's placement, in 2007.

While there, Matthew worked along side many cadets, but none were as intellectual as Matthew, his intelligence of the stars and of science, rivalled that of the great minds of Abert Einstein or Carl Segan, in fact, the whole Holt family all shared great minds. Their second born, a girl by the name of Katie Holt, born in 2002, was exposed to the wonders of science, and so in return became a genius a quite a young age. Matthew and Katie's intelligence, each, matched those who worked on the Mercury and Apollo programmes when they were only 17 and 9 respectively.

While Matthew worked and trained at the Galaxy Garrison he acquainted himself with the son of Japanese immigrants, Takashi Shirogane, more commonly called "Shiro", who was born in 1990 in San Francisco. Shiro always had a fascination with space, at a young age he used to documentaries on the old Apollo programs, so much so that by age 9 he could recite all of the NASA commanders in mission control that were there for Apollo 13, and obviously, Apollo 13 was his favourite movie, they even sent a copy of the movie in the spaceship so that he could watch it while on the trip over. Why he thought that would be a good idea, watching a movie about a mission gone wrong while heading for the moon, no one knows. But he had good taste. While at the Garrison, he became very close friend with one Keith Kogane, a very strange boy with a mysterious past, all we know is that he was orphaned at age 12 after his father disappeared and nobody knows his mother, she was never checked into any hospitals during childbirth and pregnancy. Therefore he has been staying in the Garrison since. While he had other friends, he wasn't as close to them as he was to Shiro. Shiro helped through his depression and so many other troubles that Keith has had. Shiro wanted his parents to adopt Keith as their son, however, his parents denied the request but said that Shiro and Keith's brotherly relationship was very inspiring, they denied the adoption due to financial difficulties. 

After NASA announces the Hades unmanned mission to the dwarf planet Pluto in 2011, they announced a bunch of missions including Hades V, named so as another name for the God Pluto is Hades and Kerberos is the 5th moon of Pluto to be discovered. 4 people were asked to go on the mission, Sam, Matt, Shiro and Keith were chosen for the mission, further than any human had gone before and will go for some time. However, due to technical improvement only three where needed, and Keith dropped out of the mission to let Shiro go instead of him.

With training over it was time for the launch of the Hades V at 13 minutes past 1 in the afternoon at the Kennedy Space Center at Cape Canaveral in Florida with 20 million people watching. The orbital stage and escaping Earth's orbit were all successful. That is until the decent into Kerberos.

From what I hear from the Garrison and NASA is that Huston mission control reported that the spacecraft appeared to have a thruster malfunction during descent. Therefore the ship was unable to slow down as the momentum of the ship was exceeding 500 m/s and upon hitting the surface, estimates put the ground velocity of 200-300 m/s. Neither NASA or the Garrison have released pictures of the site from their geostationary satellite because of, what I'm told, investigation matters and therefore cannot release them unlit a later date.

This is indeed a sad day especially for the Holt and Shirogane family and their friends. Now I'm not a man of faith but I strongly suggest you keep the family and the crew in your prayers tonight to those who believe in faith. But no matter what race, sexuality, religion, political beliefs, these people were human and the grieving progress is one for all humans to share.

So, from me, NASA, The Galaxy Garrison and the science community as a whole, we celebrate Sam, Matt and Shiro's contribution to space travel and to science and they will be surely missed by all. I highly suggest donating to the family once donating option has been set up and I'll update this post after they have. And just a final note, the crew were very important to us, the lives will not be in vein. So, fare well to Hades V, we will miss you and we hope that wherever you are now, you are at peace.


End file.
